Make A Wish
by BiscuitDude
Summary: What if the Terror Mask called to Jennifer?


**Author's Notes: A rather old one-off I got compelled to create about a year ago. Pick this clean of horrible grammatical errors, I'm sure there's plenty of them. After playing through the (under appreciated) Splatterhouse remake a couple years ago I wanted to write a what-if? So what if Jen was called out by the mask rather than Rick? Well, this is what I came up with. At the time I was pleased with this. It has all the aspects I love about writing transformation scenes. Especially when they involve the mystery of magic and artifacts such as masks. I had an idea on what I wanted Jen to transform into, rather than just another carbon copy of 'gender bent' Rick masked I wanted something different...  
**

**Enjoy, this is a fun little piece.  
**

**Make a Wish...**

"Make a wish? Ok. I want us to be together until the end of the world..." Jennifer lay over Rick's motionless body, blood seeping from his torso along the marble foyer floor formed into a steady stream of red.

"Rick. Please, get up," Jen cried distraughtly, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Rick's bloodied shirt. Tears continued to fall. Only mere minutes ago the two were there, full of life, looking forward to what events would have followed them. Jennifer had dreams, she had a wish, one wish, not much to ask for yet one person denied her that; Dr Henry West.

He too had dreams, the simplest of dreams, he would go to extreme lengths in order to achieve this, grim experiments, blood sacrifices he would mover hell and earth to be reunited with his love. Jennifer was intended for this sole purpose, a disposable tool. Any resource to West was seen as expendable, regardless of whether or not it would lead to his ultimate goal. In due time, this mistake would mark the beginning of his downfall.

"Rick," Jennifer whispered glancing at discards of her bag along to the floor, photos of better days gone, littered along blood stained marble. She wished nothing more than to be reunited with Rick. However Jennifer knew all too well that he had stopped breathing a few minutes ago and she could also feel herself slipping away. Running cold hands down her belly, she could feel a bloodied entry wound, slowly dripping.

Jen winced in pain. Shards of broken bone moved around; remains from the creature that punctured her were embedded in her tissue and organs. Jen glanced around trying to focus her eyes, her vision was becoming blurry. Severe blood loss made her struggle to maintain consciousness. The creature that wounded Jen laid a few metres away. A deformed creature lying on its back with two large talons for forearms, one of them missing several sharpened spines, they were now inside Jennifer's body.

The creature had suddenly keeled over, following Jennifer's attempts at releasing herself from it. In bloodied rage at breaking free from the creature's grip it impaled her through the stomach. West intervened, from that moment he gave a deathly stare at the creature, mumbling an incantation; the creature had retracted slowly then slumped into a static mass, almost as if he'd been shut off completely.

"You fool, incompetent, half wit..." Jennifer recalled West say before briefly losing consciousness. When she awoke, Jen dragged herself over to Rick, slowly dying from his severe wounds. Jennifer shook his body, spoke to him, repeating his name; 'Rick,' gradually breaking her own constitution until she was a wreck, weakened and helpless, crying on the body of her dead boyfriend.

Yet in this despair, Jennifer could feel something crawling in her mind, something calling out to her. The incomprehensible jargon soon manifested into words. Jennifer thought she was going crazy, broken, yet she could not help but listen.

"He took him from you, Jen," the voice was of malice and deceit, yet Jen could not refuse to listen. "He took your dreams." Jennifer glanced around focusing her eyes, besides from the effects of mere moments past there was only a face, caught in the periphery of her vision. "And now, he took your life." Jennifer's vision became clear; she could now make out the face; or rather a skulled entity, a bone white mask, scarred with signs of craftsmanship lying sideways on, in a pool of her own blood.

"Dr Henry West MD..." Jennifer recalled his face; elongated, with wrinkled features and a malicious grin, stretching from cheek to cheek, along with ghost white hair brushed high, his manic laughter echoing in Jennifer's mind. "...he took it all." Jennifer stared, eye to eye with the mask, locked into some kind of a trance, she did not notice that ever so slowly her blood pool was being drawn towards the mask, thickening and bubbling as it drew closer and closer. "Only thing you have left is your soul...and that belongs to me."

Jennifer was now fixated on this mask, something inside her was telling her not to listen, yet the voice, combined with her own physical state was telling her otherwise. "Who am I? Let's just say I'm God; your God...least the only God that's listening right now." Jennifer slowly pulled her head up off of Rick ever so slightly, looking at this mask; the eye sockets were shadowed, with hints of grey getting darker as it travels inwards. The mouthpiece bore a striking resemblance to those of prison bars, evenly spaced out from one side to the other.

The voice continued in Jen's head; "What do I want? Ah, same as any God; a little faith..." She reached out a hand, touching the blood stream ahead of her, she could not stand, her body pained too much, she started to drag her body away from Rick's, putting one hand first and then the other. "...for without faith I am nothing..." Jennifer continued crawling, trying to stand upright, yet collapsing with each other drag, blood stained her shirt and face, her hands were now drenched yet she continued this tenacious crawl to grab the mask. "...and without me you're _fucked_."

Jennifer collapsed only a thumbs length from an outstretched hand. "An eye for an eye Jenny. He deserves _nothing_ less." The voice spoke with such venom in its tone and continued; "I can help you; I can heal your wounds." With that, Jennifer pulled her face up and locked eyes with the mask yet again. Her mind was made up before, but she was now absolutely certain that this was the only option. Jen stretched her arm out and grasped the mask with the tips of her fingers, flicking it closer to her until she got a firm hold on it.

The mask was solid, cold to the touch. However this did not bother her, she pulled it towards her and laid on her back, revealing blood soaked shirt, face and all, she held the mask to her chest, face up. "We can kill him, if you show me some faith..." Jen lifted the mask high above her face staring inside, the ceiling light created a deathly shadow within, like an abyss, preparing to swallow her. "...if you trust me, if you put me on." Jennifer steadied her hands and pulled the mask towards her face, she let out a relieved sigh as it contacted her skin.

There was a sudden, eerie silence. Jennifer's body began to tingle, her body felt uncontrollable. Every part of her anatomy burned with searing pain, she screamed out loud, reverberating around the foyer and far off corridors. Jennifer managed to pull herself up under the immense pain, her arms felt like bursting as sudden rushes of blood travelled down her veins and to her hands.

She continued to scream in agonising pain as the mask continued to alter her body in the most painful ways possible; she scrawled around on her front then her back trying to grasp the mask, attempting to rip it off her face. It was to no avail, the mask tightened and expanded over Jen's skull, gradually encasing her blonde hair within, removing any form or evidence that it was even a mask to begin with.

She steadily tried to get onto her feet when suddenly the pool of blood surrounding Jennifer drew into her gaping belly, muscle, organs and flesh were made anew. Even more blood was absorbed by Jen's mystical aura.

"Aw, quit whining..." the mask told Jen rather annoyingly, she felt her arms explode as they gained mass, crafting fine muscles. Her body contorted, bones snapped in and out of place within her legs causing her to collapse again. Jennifer continued to wail and scream. "...did I say it was going to be fun?" her entire body expanded as she gained considerable height, practically destroying her shirt and trousers.

Jennifer's bones expanded and grew to accommodate this. Even after her body mass would not enlarge any further, Jen could still feel something snaking around her body. Pulling herself up, Jen collapsed back down onto her knees as her shoulder blades burst through her skin creating an expanding, solid mass that covered her shoulders with hardened material that weaved into her skin. The mask exploded, creating many thick, sturdy white veins that latched onto Jen's lower neck, upper back and shoulders en masse.

The veins embedded themselves into Jen's skin, encasing Jennifer's head and neck with solid bone. Jennifer tore the remains of her shirt off and finally managed to stand upright before another wave of pain came surging through her body. Skull white veins were now exploring her body, working their way around Jen's own veins, periodically turning them white as they appeared on her skin.

"You're going to have to learn to love the pain...There's a lot more of it to come," the mask said menacingly, continuing to torment Jennifer during her transformation. Her veins were now laced with sturdy silver tinted material. Bones erupted from her wrists covering her hands and forearms, creating protection and weapons.

Jen's fingers became reinforced by the mystical power of the mask; her nails shot out from her fingers, changing into large claws, shattering her purple nail varnish. The pain slowed to nothing almost instantly. Claws vanished into Jennifer's clenched fists. She stared at them, breathing shallow like a hulking beast, deep and grisly. Behind the mask, her eyes were now a blood shot red aura in the darkness of those abyssal eye sockets. The mouthpiece was just as dark as those sockets; her mouth was no longer visible, hidden, never to be seen behind a prison of eternal darkness.

"What have you done to me?" Jennifer quizzed, her voice, completely unchanged from the transformation. She ran her hands over her new formed body, varying from soft skin to inorganic carapace, she was practically inhuman.

"You're mine Jen." The mask told Jen in her head. She looked at the ground and picked up one of her photos with Rick. She did not lament too long over the photo, crunching up its entirety in her bone-reinforced fist. "Until West's still beating heart rests in your hands, you're mine..."


End file.
